


A Chance Of Desire

by Mzz_Efaki



Category: Editors (Band), Editors - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mzz_Efaki/pseuds/Mzz_Efaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is alone in his hotel room. Edward decides to pay him a visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Of Desire

Tom was laying in the luxurious hotel bed, staring up the ceiling. He was absorbed deeply in his thoughts, so he didn’t hear the first knock on the door. The next one, though, the louder one, made him jump out his skin. He was surprised to see Edward on the door frame. “Ed, hey! What are you doing here? I thought you were at the pub with the other guys...”

“I know, but... I got bored really fast, and the lads had an, obvioulsy, interesting discussion about keyboards and then dinosaurs!?” Tom laughed loudly. “Come in” he said. As Edward moved to sit on the bed Tom added “I thought you enjoyed conversations like this...”

Edward chuckled. “Let’s just say” he stood and approached Tom, who was right opposite him “I wasn’t in the mood for chit chat tonight” he said, and placed his lips on Tom’s.

“Wow” Tom breathed. “Well,” he smiled “I’m glad you weren’t” he whispered, as Edward kissed him longer this time. Edward opened his lips slowly and darted his tongue out, asking for entrance in Tom’s beautiful mouth.

They continued kissing for a few more minutes, breaking the kiss only when oxygen was completely necessary. Tom started moving towards bed, his lips never leaving Edward’s. When the back of Edward’s knees hit the mattress, Tom layed him down carefully and climbed on top of him.

“Make love to me tonight, Tom” Edward said. Tom’s eyes lit up. It’s been a long while since Edward spoke to him so softly, so tenderly. “Make me feel special once again, make me yours...” Tom couldn’t resist him. He _never_ could. Still laying on top of him, he took off his shirt slowly and let it fall on the floor. Edward’s shirt followed the same pattern.

Tom stood up, all of a sudden, and a tiny whining of protest escaped Edward’s lips. The loss of contact was momentary though, since Tom dimmed the lights, and qiuckly layed on Edward again.

“You look so beautiful like this, Ed” Tom whispered, while his finger tips skimmed across Edward’s torso. “Under this lightning” he mumbled between kisses and licks on Edward’s erect nipples. “Mesmerizing”.

Edward was breathing heavily, the atmosphere along with Tom’s actions, having visible effects on a special part of his body. “You always look beautiful Tom” he said lowly.

Tom was now placing floppy kisses on Edward’s neck and little bites from times to times.

“I have a reason to look beautiful, you know” Tom looked at him dead in the eye and said “The reason is you”. Edward attacked his mouth forcefully, dragging Tom’s head close to his and kissed him passionately. When he sucked on Tom’s tongue, Tom moaned in Edward’s mouth. The sound went straight to Edward’s cock.

Tom, finally, broke their extreme make out session placing a trace line of kisses from Edward’s neck to his navel. He then stopped, and looked at Edward with heavy eyelids. Edward spoke to him with a lustful voice “Tom...”. Tom undid the buckle of his belt, unzipped his trousers with shaky hands. When he removed his pants completely, he touched, for the very first time that night, Edward’s hard member. Edward moaned. Tom touched it again, more firmly this time, and Edward moaned louder. “Please Tom, don’t tease me anymore... I can’t take it”.

Tom took hold of of Edward’s boxers and with one fluid motion he let him, oh so exposed in front of himself. Tom was staring at the erect member for a moment, his hot breath hitting the head. He slowly moved closer and opened his lips slightly. He let his moist tongue out and, slowly, gave a good lick at it. Edward’s cock twitched at the feeling. Tom took the head in his mouth and started making circling moves moves on it with his tongue. Slowly, he took more of Edward in him. Edward was moaning loudly, he felt his head spinning. He let an outcry when Tom started bobbing his head up and down, and was sucking hard, so damn hard.

 “Oh God Tom!” he said through shallow breaths “I missed this so much... Missed _you_ so much...!”

Tom smiled slightly. He has gotten too excited from his actions, but mostly because of Edward’s reactions to them. Edward was already licking precome, Tom could taste it. Then, Tom placed tenderly his left hand on Edward’s soft balls and started massaging them. Edward was biting his lips so hard, to prevent himself from screaming and finishing too fast. He wanted this to last as much as he could.

Tom kept sucking on his cock hard, his hand still on his balls, the other one sqeezing on Edward’s right hip. After some minutes Edward was so close, he knew he couldn’t hold back anymore. “God, Tom, baby, Imma come so hard!”

Tom bobbed his head faster and sucked harder a few more times and then, with a loud scream, that sounded like Tom’s name being repeated multiple times, Edward came hard in Tom’s mouth. After swallowing everything, he let go off Edward’s softening, now, cock and placed his head next to it, oh Edward’s right thigh, for a few moments, to let Edward catch his breath.

When Edward’s breath came back to normal, Tom climbed on top of him and looked in his eyes frankly with a fond smile on his lips. Edward was smiling back at him brightly, happiness written all over his face.

“Why did you choose to come here tonight, after such a long time?” Tom couldn’t help asking. Luckily, for him, Edward’s happy mood wasn’t ruined. “Because I realized I was an idiot. I realized how much I want you in my life. I realized I can’t live without you...” Tom captured his lips for a long kiss. No matter how much hard he was, he wanted to make this, not so sexual, moment last. It meant way more than sex itself for both of them. Tom knew that, now.

They eventually had to break the kiss. Edward moved his legs slightly to fix himself and came in contact with Tom’s large and hard dick. “You’re so hard...”. Tom chuckled. “Yeah, nevermind, I’ll take care of it” “No!” Edward protested louder than he expected, surprising both Tom and himself. “No” he repeated, way softer this time “Please, let me have the honor...”.

Without breaking eye contact, Edward undid Tom’s belt and pants. Edward, then, spin them around, so now he was on top of Tom. He carefully took off Tom’s trousers, his lustful eyes never leaving Tom’s cloudy from desire ones.

Slowly he took off Tom’s boxers too, Tom’s hard and big member standing proudly between his legs. Edward licked his lips, Tom’s eyes following the movement. “What do you want me to do with you, Tommy?” Edward asked playfully, his voice harsh though.

“Anything that will make me reach my release, love”. Tom’s extremely deep, because of the situation, voice echoed in Edward’s ears. Without a second thought, Edward grabbed Tom’s huge pelvis and coaxed it with precome that was already dripping from the head. He, then, walked slowly using his knees, and sat on Tom’s member. Both lad’s mouths were open in a O shape, no sound escaping their lips.

After a few moments, Edward adjusted on the new feeling, and started moving slowly on Tom’s hard dick. Tom was moaning lowly, cursing under his breath. Edward was moaning too, a little louder though.

“Mm, Tom...”

“Oh fuck, Ed! Hell, I want you so much!!”

Edward started fucking himself harder and faster on Tom’s cock. The only sounds that filled the room were their moans and occasional screams, their shallow breaths and the sound of skin slapping against skin.

When Tom started moving his hips on the opposite direction of Edward’s movements, Edward lost it. He was shouting, moving frantically up and down, sweating. Tom’s shouts joined Edward’s immediately. They were both really close. “Edward!” he said loudly, huskily “I’m gonna come” he said louder. “Come with me, baby” he almost mumbled, as he grabbed Edward’s straining cock and started stroking it hard and fast.

After a few strokes they both came violently, Tom deep inside of Edward, and Edward all over his and Tom’s belly and hand. Edward collapsed on Tom’s chest, his ear right on the thump of his heart. He had to shift his lower body though, because Tom’s softening cock that was still inside of him, wasn’t feeling so good. Tom helped him silently.

They remained speechless for a while, just feeling each others’ warmth. Tom was stroking Edward’s hair and Edward was making small circles with his index finger around Tom’s left nipple.

“Hey” Tom said lowly. Edward lift his gaze to look at him. Tom placed a soft kiss on his hair. “I love you so much”

Edward moved a little closer to his face “I don’t think love is enough to describe the way I feel about you...” he said, and kissed him on his forehead. Tom was stunned. He couldn’t control the words that were spilled out of his mouth now; “Will you stay here tonight?”. Edward smiled. “There is nowhere else on the world I’d rather be”. And with that they, they slept together, Tom being the big spoon, holding Edward close to himself, not to _prevent_ him from leaving anymore, but to prove him that this handsome drummer meant the world to him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother language, show me mercy people! ;P
> 
> Please, please, please tell me what you think! ^_^


End file.
